


Warm and soft

by Killermanatee



Series: Drabbles and Vignettes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Series, Post-Endgame, Short, puppy, this may give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: A short moment of downtime for our favorite power couple.





	Warm and soft

 

Throughout the fifteen years I have known my wife, I have seen many of her hidden sides. I have seen her laugh and cry without inhibition, had to watch her fall apart and put herself back together and am thankful for being at her side. I like to believe there are not many secrets left between us, that we may know each other better than we know ourselves.

Yet, as I enter our living room, I stop at the sight in front of me. Because nothing quite prepared me for seeing her with her face buried in the small dog’s soft coat, kneeling with her behind raised in the air. She coos into the dog’s neck, telling Emma a whole string of praise that no dog at the age of thirteen weeks could have possibly acquired.

My heart swells and I walk over to take a seat next to them. When Emma notices me, she excitedly licks my hands.

Kathryn looks up with bright eyes, a large smile and some stray dog hairs on her face, while she rubs Emma’s round, pink belly. And I can’t help but smile back as sharp little teeth start to toy with my fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Helen and Klugtiger for the usual super helpful input!


End file.
